remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Vultures Ward
Introduction to Vultures Ward Obtained from Toshia Kyrees by Bartholomew Chime, Vulture’s Ward filled the void Sawbone’s Incorporated left in the wasteland with their departure. Bartholomew, being very little more than an Asteroid Mining vessel captain, decided it would be best to simply begin with the continued exploitation of an inherited monopoly and move from there. Vulture’s Ward is, at it’s best, a sketchy building filled with sketchier surgeons. One might enter with the consideration of leaving with less organs than they entered with. Fortunately, this is generally not the case, but don’t hold your breath. They appear to offer all of the same services Chimera Pharmaceuticals offers at a similar price through the use of stolen equipment, gathered by hired pirates. Behind the scenes, however, a much wider profit margin exists with the lack of certifications and regulations. Services at Vultures Ward Item Crafting Prices Crafting prices are 10% of what the materials cost. R&D projects may be at higher rate! Services and prices As a general rule, if you’re providing a service not listed here, consider charging 2,500 ⋐ per hour of work. This can vary based on your rank and the complexity or risk of the work, but the codified list below should cover most services. Doc Wagon * Normal 10% fee is not applied to the wagon, you keep everything except the initial 5k.Rules *Initial Response (deposit this in Vulture’s container): 5,000 ⋐ *Per Person Called to Wagon: 10,000 ⋐ Crafting and materials *Dissection and other breakdowns: 1000 ⋐ per item broken down Medical Treatments *General practice / Checkups: 100 ⋐ *Mortal Wound Healing: 10,000⋐ *Revive a dead patient: 100,000 ⋐ Genetic Treatments *Change a character’s size class: 5,000 ⋐ *Create a clone of a living patient: 10,000 ⋐ *Pull an existing clone of a dead patient: 15,000 ⋐ *Create a clone of a dead patient: 35,000 ⋐ *Race change: 50,000 ⋐ *Racial Change or Hybridization (Sub race): 25,000 ⋐ *Change genetic or robotic minor trait: 3,000 ⋐ Per trait Surgeries *Cosmetic operations (appearance changes): 1,000 ⋐ *Surgically installing an item in an implant / cybernetic slot: 1,000 ⋐ Therapy *Initial evaluation (required for other services): 2,000 ⋐ *Therapy session (Change minor non-genetic traits): 3,000 ⋐ Per trait *Behavioral Therapy (Change all minor traits): 8,000 ⋐ Robot Services *Create a backup: 500 ⋐ *Malware removal: 1,000 *Trace source of hacking: 2,000 ⋐ *Cosmetic augmentations: 1,000 ⋐ *Reprogramming (Change all minor traits): 8,000 ⋐ *Repairs and reviving: Same as organic wound treatment above Jobs at Vultures Ward Warder Security! You guys shoot the criminals who decide to not be aligned with us for whatever reason. You shoot the police who decide to come in unannounced. You guys throw people who start fights or steal from us. Pro tip: Warders can perform surgery as well. Surgeon You guys can perform anything and everything! From botched race changes, to invasive organ removal! You do it all. Senior Surgeon These are the people you call in when you’re not sure which button you just pressed that fucked up the procedure. These guys generally have some sort of idea of what they’re doing past their medical training implant. Head Doc Head Docs can hire, fire, and promote. Firecat This is Tabby. A firey cat. Listen to what she says. Chameleon Xeechii. She’s the leader of the Ward. Not really that important. Need to know Information for Members Three Sacred Rules: # Don't piss off criminals. # Keep your bullshit outside. # Don't steal from me. Other Rules: # Do not knowingly serve Colony Security, EarthGov, Order, or Chimera personnel. # Surgeon keeps 90% of profit. 10% into the cache. ((See Profit Distribution below)) # Do not attempt to sell Vulture’s information. Uniform Doesn’t matter too much. Either look like you work in a fucked up hospital, or wear armor, but please don’t dress fancy. Badges There are no badges, there are no ID chips. Each employee is given a unique keycard to access each door, the equipment, and an ATM stipend. Vulture’s office is the only door excluded from this list. Goals Performing any of these types of roleplays, or even variations of these roleplays, then turning in the logs can be rewarded with a Mega Credit or a rank up in the group. Higher ranks are expected to maintain a level of activity to keep their rank. Simple Goals * Surgery * Checkups and general practice * Recruitment * Crafting and dissection * Make credits Large Goals *Save lives during a major disaster Automatic Doctors To maintain a level of autonomy, because let’s face it; We can’t all be online 100% of the time; We have a guy that never goes home or leaves the building. He’s pretty expensive though. Can’t blame him. VULTURE’S Employee HEALTHCARE So, as of recently, our machines take a cut of the pie- and it disappears. Manual Racial change: 3000 / 25000 Manual Size change: 2500 / 5000 Manual Mortal Wound Healing: 2500 / 10000 Automatic Inserting implant: 3000 / 3000 Automatic Implant removal: 1500 / 1500 Automatic Implant cleaning: 1500 / 1500 Manual Initial evaluation (required for other behavioral services): 2000 / 2000 Manual Change one non-genetic minor trait: 3000 / 3000 I will be subsidizing all of the procedures for the amount listed above out of the total cost for those who have sent four logs and received one mega credit. Manual Race change: 25000 / 50000 Manual Racial Change: 13000 / 25000 Manual Change a character’s size class: 5000 / 5000 Manual Create a clone of a living patient: 10000 / 10000 Manual Change all minor traits: 8000 / 8000 Manual Mortal Wound Healing: 10000 / 10000 I will be subsidizing all of the procedures for the amount listed above out of the total cost for those who have sent eight logs and received two mega credits. This agreement persists throughout an entire month, resetting on the first of each month. To receive healthcare subsidization, all you need to do is send me (Birdirl) a message in SL. Profit Distribution All profits made via surgery and services are to be split between yourself and Vulture’s. Ninety percent to yourself, ten percent to Vulture’s. Ten percent of the base profit for all services vendored must be deposited in the cache. To explain deposits further, you deposit 10% of the base profit the operations or sales would incur. EG. A basic implant, charge and paid 1,000 credits, costs 250 to do so on the table. So the profit is 750 credits, you deposit 75 credits. If you get tipped or paid extra, you do not have to deposit that value. You must also deposit the base profit if you give someone a discount. If they pay 500 for an implant, you still deposit 75 credits. LOGGING RP We don’t log anything in-character, so we have no reason to log anything out of character. However, we do suggest having local logging toggled on in case something comes up. If you wish to be rewarded with your roleplay with mega credits, feel completely free to log your roleplay in notecards and send them to me (Birdirl; Khrinoc) ((See Mega Credit section of this document below)) MEGA CREDITS To receive a mega credit, you are only required to send in four Vulture roleplay* logs. This can be done up to a maximum of eight logs, and two mega credits, per month. Any roleplay, as long as it primarily relates to Vultures. Helped the Hounds as a field medic? Send it. Pulled a lodged dildo out of someone’s rear? Send it. Installed an implant? Send it. Please send 4 logs in one notecard, each individual log separated from the next, and not 1 at a time. Rules for certain services Race change Procedure # Pay up front 50,000 Credits # Sit in a special chamber in the hospital for 2 Hours icly. (This should be a lengthy RP with discussion and consultation before completing the procedure.) # They are wounded for one real time week. This means being weak and unable to defend themselves. Benefits # The patient receives a new race after the one week wound timer # The patient may change to a new avatar # They may also change their secondary hybrid race and all of their minor traits Limitations # A Race Change can only be performed once per month. # Some races cannot hybridize with certain other races. Here is a chart Hybridization Follow the same rules and procedures as a race change. The player is only wounded for 48 hours, and the cost is only 25,000 credits. Benefits # The patient may change to a new avatar # They may also change their secondary hybrid race and all of their minor traits Size class change Follow the same rules and procedures as a race change. The player is only wounded for 12 hours, and the cost is only 5,000 credits. Benefits # The patient may change to a new avatar # The patient may change their size class Vultures Ward Application Find a means of contact. Via trade comms, the physical Ward, or otherwise. Eventually, you will be given a very brief, likely informal interview. A player interviewing you will have one of the following tags: Surgeon, Doc, Firecat, or Chameleon * Your character doesn’t have to be qualified whatsoever * If you are in EarthGov, you will likely be required to join under the spy rules or a given falsehood. Mind you, this does not excuse you from the spy rules- It would be appropriate for EarthGov-employed Criminal apologists. * Our primary customers are criminals. If you’re wanted/hated by criminals, fix that before applying. Once you are hired, you’ll be given a rank for what you applied for. Surgeon, General Personnel, Security, or otherwise. (Google application WIP)